Life's What You Make It
"Life's What You Make It" is a single by Hannah Montana and is featured on the Disney Channel's, Hannah Montana 2 soundtrack album. It premiered on Radio Disney on June 9, 2007. It was also performed at the Disney Channel Games 2007 concert. There is an official music video to this song, available on the Disney Channel website. A promotional music video is the performance of the song at the Hannah Montana 2 concert taping. Another promotional music video showed the concert performance from the Disney Channel Games opening ceremonies and some clips of the cast of Hannah Montana at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. "Life's What You Make It" has peaked at number 7 on the iTunes Top Songs list. The song debuted at number 25 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 in July 2007, in the same week that Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus debuted at number one on the album chart. The song was Hannah Montana's highest debut entry, later beaten by "He Could Be The One", which entered at number 10.Jonathan Cohen, "Rihanna, Shop Boyz Still Not Budging On Hot 100", Billboard.com, July 5, 2007. A Hannah Montana DVD titled Life's What You Make It, was released on October 9, 2007. The song was featured in the season 2 episodes I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak, Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting, Song Sung Bad, Lilly's Mom Has Got it Goin' On, Bye Bye Ball, You Didn't Say it Was Your Birthday and Joannie B. Goode. The song was also featured in the season 4 recap episode Can You See the Real Me?. Charts Lyrics Don't let no small frustration Ever bring you down No no no no Just take a situation And turn it all around With a new attitude everything can change Make it how you want it to be Stayin' mad, why do that? Give yourself a break Laugh about it and you'll see Life's what you make it So let's make it rock Life's what you make it So come on come on (everybody now) Why be sad, broken hearted? Theres so much to do Yeah yeah yeah yeah Life is hard or It's a party The choice is up to you With a new attitude everything can change Make it how you want it to be Stayin' sad, why do that? Give yourself a break I know you wanna party with me Life's what you make it So let's make it rock Life's what you make it So come on come on Lets celebrate it Join in everyone You decide 'Cause life's...what you make it Things are looking up Any time you want All you gotta do is realize that It's under your control So let the good times rock and roll Ow! Da da da do it now Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah OW! Alright Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah Life's what you make it So let's make it rock (let's make it rock) Life's what you make it So come on come on (everybody now) Let's celebrate it Join in everyone You decide 'Cause life's...what you make it Life is what you make it References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs